


pretty in pink

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Romantic Fluff, lovestruck!Alec, sexy!charming!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Even though they're dating, Alec is still so love-struck and mesmorised by Magnus.loosely related to Alec's reaction at first seeing Magnus in S02ep13





	pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

Alec may be the one with angel blood, but at times he feels Magnus descended from heaven to be with him.

Because really; fitted clothes, sequenced jacket, his hair the usual fluffy on top and with the way he said Alec's name, the organically sweet way the letters roll off his tongue into _Alexander_ , then more recently, pulling Alec against him - and of course, Magnus is pretty in pink.

Really,  how can one man be so sexy, so charming and so endearing?

Alec steps inside and cups Magnus's face, leans over and kisses him sweet on the lips - inhaling him and deeply pondering, how and why exactly is Magnus real and is in love with him.

"I was worried about you", Magnus tells him between sweet lips that softly brush against his in the purest of affection.

Alec's heart is full. Not only is he drunken in love and not only does Magnus love him back, but he also has Magnus's worry - to think whether near or far, he's always on Magnus's mind.

How's he so lucky to have captured this man? - This fabulousness on two feet that treasures him and indulges him and makes him want to be a better person ignoring boundaries and setting the sky as the limit.

Magnus rests his hands on Alec's shoulders - warm palms that make Alec feel safe and empowered - bold enough to take on the world knowing he has the full support of perhaps one of the world's most powerful men.

"Alexander", Magnus whispers, his lips still warm against Alec's mouth - his tongue wet and searching out for another kiss.

So Alec wraps him in his arms like a web and squeezes him tight, breathing in and out - pondering just what life he'd been living before Magnus came and swept him off his feet.

They kiss again, connecting their hearts while holding their bodies close, for even their souls are in love. There's really nothing metaphorical or figurative about it when Alec thinks, he would move mountains and walk barefoot in the Amazon to be with Magnus and for Magnus to be with him.

"Magnus, I love you".

Then Magnus would smile - a gentle gesture that reaches the crinkles of his eyes - perhaps a spillover from the rainbow love his heart also pours out for Alec.

"Me too, Alexander. I love you too".

So Alec kisses him again, long and slow as he savours their taste, thinking; it would be nice, if he could love this man forever.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
